Only in San Francisco
by kaitojap
Summary: Kenneth and Parker are having a hard time adjusting to the life of San Francisco. Will sweet, tender love fix there insecurities?


Sam had whispered in parkers ear "come closer." Kenneth has had a rocky start adjusting to the life of the San Francisco studio, but the only think he had different in San Francisco was that he had a hard time keeping his tiny hard penis in his pants. Ken and Parker had been cuddling watching their favorite show; Sex and the City. Parkers parents have disapproved of his homosexuality and has purchased him and his lover a studio in san Francisco so he can work out his problems with Kenneth. Because Kenneth had a small penis and hasn't hit pubescence, he is unfit to give Parker his sticky white love and is rather the receiving end. As soon as the show was over, Ken leaned over and kissed Parker on the lips. They sat on there rainbow leopard print couch in there underwear, and two tiny little bumps protruded the bottom center of the garments. As Parker's love grew stronger for Kenneth he slowly took off his thong and bounced on Kenneth "Hey sexy man. I think my cowboy is getting a little exited" said Parker. Ken than went crazy. And he got on his knees to pleasure parker, Kenneth than forced his mouth unto parkers supposedly juicy tender penis. Ken was getting pleased as well as Parker. Parker was now harder than diamonds. Ken sucked harder and harder and parker started to moan; soon he was scream "KENNETH, KENNETH KENNETH, OH SWEET JESUS YOU KNOW HOW TO PLEASE A MAN!" Parker climaxed and had told Ken to stop. Amongst the San Francisco skylines towering pillars of light, it illuminated the semen on the tip of Parker's erect penis, slowly dripping off onto Ken's lips, of which he licked and savored every last drop. Parker than turned Ken around and submerged his lower torso into Ken's thong, both sharing one undergarment. Ken said to parker "I think he's knocking on the back door, can you let him in?" as soon as Parker heard that he was going crazy, his fully erect penis was whisking the cracks of Ken's Ass ever so slightly. Ken than sunk his hands into his thong and pulled them apart "come in sexy" replied Ken with immense pleasure. Parker than plunged his penis balls deep into Kenneth releasing 6 months worth of semen into the depths of Kenneth's anus, completely penetrating his asshole. Ken grieved with pleasure at his anal stimulation and immense heat from the bodily fluids of which Parker is releasing onto Ken. As Parker climaxed, he let go all sexual boundary and released another months worth of semen endlessly into Ken. Parker breathing heavily and both Parker and Ken screaming in pleasure as they simultaneously orgasm in the Ass and genitalia. Ken now becoming hard he begged Parker to get on his knees for a chance at orgasmic pleasure. Parker released himself from Ken, ripping Ken's thong in the process. As the moonlight shone through the window, Parker stared endlessly at Ken's small, bare, erect penis, arcing into a curve where the moons rays intensify on the tip. Parker than ejaculated onto the stomach of Kenneth of which now he was in front of. Parker than dove into Kenneth and started to tongue Kenneth's erect penis. Ken groaned as he had started to orgasm, but yet not releasing bodily fluids, as Parker sucked harder and concentrated his tongue on the erect tip of Ken's penis of which he screamed in pleasure. At the now erect Kenneth he got on the floor and Parker and Ken rolled to the balcony exposing their nudeness to the vibrant city of San Francisco . As they lay with their hair quivering in the wind, Ken is fondling Parker's testes in his hands. and Parker was sucking harder and harder as Kenneth's orgasm intensified. As Parker began to blow harder and harder, Ken climaxed with a scream, and with the pleasure of a thousand lightning bolts striking his nipples, Ass and penis, Ken released pre-jaculatory fluid into the throat of Parker. With Parker on the bottom of Ken, Ken looked up into the bleak night sky and savored the pleasure and sweetness of his newly found orgasm. As Parker and Ken rolled back into their high rise studio complex, they released each other and deeply embraced each other. With Parker whispering ''thank you'' in Ken's ear, with the howling breeze of the night whisking away the waves of the San Francisco bay both in beauty, and grace. "Only in San Francisco" Kenneth whispered, "Only in San Francisco"


End file.
